


Turn back time

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Sappy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: "Era la prima volta che facevamo un viaggio insieme, per quanto ci fossero le telecamere, è qualcosa che ti unisce, che tu lo voglia o meno. È per questo che quando mi hanno detto che saremmo stati noi due quasi non volevo crederci. Ho avuto voglia di partire con te Yu, ho avuto voglia di fare tutto questo insieme. E adesso sono completamente soddisfatto, e... e ora ti sento ancora di più mio. E mi sta benissimo così.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Turn back time

**_~ Turn back time ~_ **

“Yuya!”

Yuri ebbe a malapena il tempo di gridare, che si ritrovò a cadere di nuovo in acqua, mentre il fidanzato lo seguiva a ruota.

Riemersero entrambi ridendo, e il più piccolo gli diede un colpo sulla testa, fingendosi irritato.

“Potevo farmi male” gli disse, sorridendogli e avvicinandosi a lui, facendo presa sulle sue spalle per evitare di dover nuotare.

“Lo sai che non farei mai niente per farti del male, Yu” rispose Yuya, con tono melodrammatico, facendo scoppiare nuovamente entrambi a ridere.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio fra i due, prima che il più piccolo tornasse a parlare.

“È più bello di quanto mi aspettassi” mormorò, aggirando il fidanzato e salendogli sulle spalle, posandogli delicatamente le labbra sul collo e storcendo il naso per il sapore salato dell’acqua sulla sua pelle.

“Vero. Cioè, per quanto possiamo essere abituati al mare, non ha niente a che vedere con questo” confermò.

Posò una mano sulla sua, stringendola forte prima di portarsela alle labbra.

Non poteva vedere la sua espressione Yuya, ma riusciva bene ad immaginarla, e ad immaginare come si sentisse in quel momento.

E immaginava che non fosse nemmeno troppo diverso dal proprio di stato d’animo.

Poteva comprenderlo alla perfezione, poteva comprendere quel misto di felicità e di ansia, poteva comprendere come fosse al contempo felice di essere riuscito nell’impresa di arrivare a Nizza e triste di dover lasciare la Francia.

O almeno, era così che Yuya si sentiva.

Lo portò ancora sulle spalle, spostandosi maggiormente sulla riva e lasciandolo scendere dove riusciva a toccare terra, portandolo poi davanti a sé e circondandolo con le braccia, lasciando che gli appoggiasse la testa sul petto.

“Cosa fai?” chiese il più piccolo, senza tuttavia muoversi da quella posizione.

“Ti stringo a me. Posso?” spiegò, sorridendogli e prendendo ad accarezzargli lentamente la schiena.

Chinen scrollò le spalle, come a dire che di certo non si sarebbe lamentato, e mosse il viso contro il suo petto, quasi lo stesse accarezzando.

Passarono pochi minuti, prima che il più grande si separasse da lui, facendogli cenno di muoversi sul bagnasciuga, mettendosi a sedere e afferrandolo perché prendesse posto fra le sue gambe.

“Andiamo, Yuu... che cos’hai? È da quando siamo arrivati in Francia che cerchi di evitare gesti facilmente fraintendibili, che cosa ti è preso ora?”

Takaki sbarrò gli occhi, fingendosi sorpreso.

“Io? Non è vero, non l’ho evitato. Sono solo stato attento, tutto qui” si chinò a dargli un bacio sulle labbra, sospirando. “Avessi potuto avrei gridato ai quattro venti che ero in Francia con il mio ragazzo e che lo amo. Lo sai perfettamente questo.”

Yuri ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Lo so Yuu, lo so. Non credere che non comprenda quando dici che dovremmo essere prudenti. Anzi, devo ammetterlo, mi hai sorpreso durante il viaggio. Prima di partire ero convinto che avresti cominciato a chiamarmi ‘Chinen-san’ o che avresti camminato a minimo due metri di distanza da me. Sai, per precauzione. Sei stato molto più intraprendente di quanto non mi aspettassi” lo prese in giro, lasciandosi andare contro di lui e sollevando il viso per riprendere il bacio da dove lo avevano interrotto.

Yuya gli pizzicò scherzosamente il braccio, poi scrollò le spalle e tornò a fissare lo sguardo sul mare, quasi stesse cercando di scorgere qualcosa oltre la linea dell’orizzonte.

“È stato bello però, vero?” mormorò, assorto. “Per te è stato bello quanto lo è stato per me?”

Yuri si voltò fra le sue braccia, guardandolo direttamente in viso.

“Certo che è stato bello, Yu. Non so quanto lo sia stato per te, ma... io mi sono divertito. E sono stato benissimo con te. E...” arrossì, interrompendosi all’improvviso.

“E cosa?” chiese Yuya, incuriosito dal modo in cui il più piccolo aveva mancato di concludere la frase.

“E mi è sembrato... non so. Come se il nostro rapporto fosse diverso ora. Più profondo. Non so” disse confusamente, imbarazzato, mentre il più grande scoppiava a ridere e tornava a stringerlo fra le sue braccia.

Dovette lottare Yuya per tenerlo stretto a sé, nonostante i tentativi di divincolarsi del più piccolo, il quale credeva che lo stesse prendendo in giro.

“Yu... Yu, stai fermo!” gli impose, ancora ridacchiando. “Non volevo ridere, perdonami. È solo che ti trovo incredibilmente adorabile quando arrossisci, tutto qui” spiegò, prima di tornare serio e riprendere a parlare. “E poi certo che è così. Era la prima volta che facevamo un viaggio insieme, per quanto ci fossero le telecamere, è qualcosa che ti unisce, che tu lo voglia o meno. È per questo che quando mi hanno detto che saremmo stati noi due quasi non volevo crederci. Ho avuto voglia di partire con te Yu, ho avuto voglia di fare tutto questo insieme. E adesso sono completamente soddisfatto, e...” fu il suo turno di arrossire. “E ora ti sento ancora di più mio. E mi sta benissimo così.”

Non poteva negare di aver provato una certa vergogna nell’aprirsi così con lui, ma sentiva in qualche modo di doverglielo.

Yuri era stato sincero, e lui aveva fatto altrettanto.

Non c’era ragione poi, a quel punto della loro storia, di nascondersi ancora dietro alle frasi fatte o a falsi pudori.

Se c’era qualcosa che Yuya aveva imparato nell’ultima settimana, era che dire quello che pensava nel momento esatto in cui lo pensava poteva essere incredibilmente soddisfacente.

Yuri si alzò in piedi, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a fare altrettanto, dandogli poi un colpo affettuoso sulla fronte.

“Ti ci volevano davvero novemila chilometri per dirmi questo genere di cose, Yuya? Ad averlo saputo prima avrei organizzato un viaggio insieme molto tempo fa” lo derise, tornando poi verso la spiaggia mentre faceva arieggiare i vestiti nel tentativo di farli asciugare almeno un po’.

“Come se tu fossi quello romantico” bofonchiò Takaki, seguendolo.

Rimasero ancora qualche minuto fermi sulla spiaggia, ancora in silenzio, e ancora Yuya sapeva che stavano girando intorno a quello di cui Yuri davvero voleva parlare, senza avere il coraggio di farlo.

Gli posò le mani sulle spalle, oltre la maglietta, iniziando a massaggiare lentamente, in modo quasi automatico, prima di portare il viso di fronte al suo, solo pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Cosa?” mormorò Yuri sorridendogli, affatto dispiaciuto della vicinanza del più grande.

“Dimmi che cosa pensi” gli rispose Yuya, quasi come lo stesse pregando, implorando di sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Il più piccolo sospirò teatralmente, scuotendo il capo.

“Non è niente. Niente di preoccupante, davvero” gli disse, sforzandosi di sorridergli.

“Yuri...” mormorò Takaki, scuotendo la testa. “Dopo tutto questo tempo ancora non hai capito che tenere per te quello che pensi non ti aiuta mai a risolvere la situazione? Che sarebbe meglio che ne parlassi con me?”

Il più piccolo si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, alzando le spalle ed allontanandosi lievemente da lui.

“E che cosa vuoi che cambi, Yu?” gli disse. “Se non te lo dico è perché so già che non hai una soluzione per me, così come non ce l’ho io. Vuoi che te lo dica? Non voglio tornare a casa. Anzi” fece una pausa, sorridendo tristemente. “Mi spaventa tornare a casa, Yuu. Non posso farci niente io e non puoi farci niente tu. Per cui vedi che la cosa migliore alla fine era rimanere in silenzio?” concluse, tornando a fissare un punto non meglio precisato di fronte a sé, continuando a mordersi nervosamente un labbro. “È una cosa infantile, e me ne rendo conto perfettamente da solo. Ma è così che mi sento, e non riesco a pensare a niente che mi distolga da questa paura, e...”

“Piccolo...” mormorò Yuya, prendendolo per un braccio e costringendolo a tornare accanto a lui, ancora con la schiena poggiata contro il suo petto. “Non mi devi dire le cose perché ho una soluzione. Mi devi dire le cose perché io voglio sempre sapere cosa pensi. E perché, forse, posso almeno aiutarti a stare un po’ meglio” gli sorrise, cullandolo lievemente fra le proprie braccia e posandogli le labbra su di una tempia. “Non devi spaventarti di tornare a casa. Ovunque siamo, io e te staremo insieme per sempre. Non è la Francia, non è il fatto che siamo in viaggio, Yu. Io ti amo, indipendentemente dal luogo in cui ci troviamo.” sorrise, ancora una volta imbarazzato. “Non credere di essere l’unico ad avere questo genere di pensieri. Anche io mi sono domandato spesso in questi giorni se tutto questo l’avremmo portato con noi a Tokyo o se fosse solo una tantum. Ma mi sono reso conto del fatto che non importa quello che facciamo o come ci comportiamo l’uno con l’altro, alla fine quello che conta davvero è che tu sia accanto a me e che io sia accanto a te. O almeno, per me è così. Vorrei che potesse essere così anche per te, piccolo” concluse, alzando le spalle e chinando lo sguardo, giocherellando distrattamente con la sabbia.

Yuri sorrise, annuendo e prendendogli la mano, lasciando che le loro dita si intrecciassero.

“Certo che è così anche per me. Non c’è nemmeno bisogno di dirlo” confermò, sospirando di nuovo prima di portarsi le mani al volto, emettendo un gemito lamentoso. “Quindi con questo stai cercando di dirmi che dobbiamo davvero tornare a casa?” chiese, guardandolo poi con aria speranzosa ed un sopracciglio alzato.

“Certo che dobbiamo tornare a casa. Ma ci torni con me, non ti basta?” domandò, provocatorio.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, per poi alzarsi in piedi e ridacchiare, improvvisamente di buonumore.

“Non so se vali il paragone con la Francia, sai?” rispose, mordendosi un labbro nel tentativo di non scoppiare apertamente a ridere.

Yuya finse di essersela presa, ma non resse il gioco troppo a lungo.

Si alzò a sua volta, afferrandolo per i fianchi per evitare che l’altro riuscisse a muoversi.

“Cercherò di farlo valere, allora” mormorò, serio.

“Lo so che lo farai, Yu” gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, sorridendogli. “Lo so già.”

***

Una volta partiti, Yuya dovette mettere tutto il suo impegno nel tentativo di non scoppiare in lacrime.

L’aereo si era sollevato dal mare e lui aveva sentito una improvvisa e quanto più pungente sensazione di vuoto invaderlo, ma aveva scelto di non prestarvi troppa attenzione.

Ora fissava fuori dal finestrino, fissava le nuvole che correvano sotto di loro, e provava a focalizzarsi solo su di esse, e sul ricordo minuzioso di quella settimana passata in Francia.

Era questo in fondo che avrebbe voluto portare a casa.

Avrebbe voluto portare il ricordo delle espressioni emozionate di Yuri quando provavano qualcosa di nuovo, avrebbe voluto ricordare la sua accondiscendenza nei suoi confronti, avrebbe voluto ricordare tutte le volte in cui si era sentito alla stregua di un bambino, e non aveva provato vergogna nel mostrare questo lato di sé.

Distolse lo sguardo dalle nuvole e lo posò invece sul fidanzato che dormiva beatamente accanto a lui, quasi come se non avesse pensieri per la mente.

Sorrise, mentre quella stessa sensazione di vuoto gli parve essere completamente colmata al solo guardarlo.

Quanto gli aveva detto sulla spiaggia in fondo, valeva anche per lui.

Anche lui era spaventato dal lasciare la Francia, dal tornare a casa, dal pensiero che potessero aver lasciato un tipo di legame che poi a Tokyo non avrebbero ritrovato, ma era deciso ad avere fiducia in se stesso e in loro due, perché quella era l’unica cosa che aveva continuato a mandarlo avanti durante quelle giornate.

No, non c’era ragione di esistere per quel vuoto dentro di lui, non quando Yuri gli era ancora accanto, non quando aveva la certezza che ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre, non quando si erano scoperti in un modo del tutto nuovo, e in un modo del tutto nuovo avevano imparato ad amarsi.

Era questo, in fin dei conti: Yuri continuava ad amarlo, e lui continuava ad amare Yuri.

Che ragione c’era di avere paura?

Chiuse gli occhi, avvicinandosi maggiormente al fidanzato e chinandosi per poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, accarezzandogli lievemente il braccio.

“Ti amo, Yu” mormorò, e lo sentì agitarsi e mormorare qualcosa di indistinto, continuando tuttavia a dormire.

Si addormentò con un sorriso, Yuya.

La prospettiva di risvegliarsi a casa, con Yuri, gli sembrava ora essere la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli.


End file.
